


Did You Know?

by TooLateToLeave



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLateToLeave/pseuds/TooLateToLeave
Summary: Set during the beginning of the fellowship of the ring as Gandalf and Frodo study a mural and Gandalf's thoughts turn towards the disturbing similarities between the first and third ages of Middle Earth.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post that I read a while back and now can't find or remember who posted it. If you find it, could you please let me know so i can give credit?

“Who is he?”

Frodo asked the grey clad figure beside him as they gazed at the mural of an elf falling into a chasm filled with flame, his hand glowing where it was clasped shut. The mural had managed to capture the look of utter hopelessness and pain on the elf's face.

“That is Maedhros Fëanorian, an important figure of the first age.” Came the grumbled reply.

Frodo nodded sagely and continued studying the image in pensive thought. Beside him, Gandalf gazed at the image as his mind turned towards the jewel on his own hand, Narya, the ring of fire. Indeed, though Celebrimbor had cut ties with his family long before the crafting of his rings, there was a disturbing similarity between his greatest creations and that of his grandfather, Fëanor's. The first Curufinwë had also made jewels of great power and majesty, and perhaps their fates were not unlike that which his grandson had created an age later.

One for air; the holder of the ring of air was separated from his father by the silmaril that dwelt sailing through the sky. Perhaps sadder was that he was the only one left in middle earth that mourned the loss of those that had pursued the cursed silmarils, and yet was separated from his blood family because of them.

One for water; the holder of the ring of water, Nenya, was separated from her kin across the shores. A fate which she shared with the bearer of the silmaril that was cast into the sea, however much they may have hated each other. But while he roamed along the beaches singing of the tradgedy, Artanis had made a life for herself here, and was counted among the wise, even if part of her would perhaps never quite feel at rest.

And one for fire; the true irony which became apparent as Gandalf stared down the being of flame and shadow.

_Did you know, Gandalf, that you would meet your death by fire too?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and thoughts always welcome.


End file.
